


Широко закрытые глаза

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "У него до нынешнего дня всегда где-то на задворках сознания была мысль: «Что ты делаешь». И ещё одна: «Ты всё неправильно делаешь». А теперь... стало как-то всё равно. Ну неправильно, и что?"





	Широко закрытые глаза

**Author's Note:**

> кинк - элементы эксгибиционизма, секс с завязанными глазами
> 
> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

— А мальчик пусть встанет вот сюда, — хрипловатый голос неприятно бьёт по ушам, и Ларри слегка морщится. — Нет-нет, вот сюда, ближе: и руку положите партнёру на плечо!

Ларри усмехается про себя — так смешно звучит слово «партнёр», произнесённое чужим голосом, — но тут на плечо ложится знакомая горячая ладонь, и становится чуточку легче. У Ака всегда горячие руки, это так любопытно. А эта девица — мать-командирша прямо. Интересно, что у неё получится.

Ларри вздыхает и думает в который раз, что зря, конечно, в это ввязался. Но…

***

Началось всё два дня назад. Даже, пожалуй, раньше: в прошлом месяце, когда Акменра окончательно увлёкся фотографией. Причём ладно бы сам снимал, так нет же!..

Сам он, конечно, тоже снимал. В самом начале увлечения пробежал по музею и отщёлкал на смартфон всех, кто только попался. Потом они с Ларри рассматривали фото, лёжа рядом на диване, и хихикали: взъерошенный Аттила, орущий на своих гуннов (а те слушают и подозрительно ухмыляются), Декстер с высунутым языком — хоть сейчас на сайт музея детей веселить, припозднившаяся Ребекка, болтающая с Сакаджавеей — такое милое смущение на лицах у обеих! Невозмутимые шакалы с копьями, сердитый Рузвельт, вездесущие Джед с Октавиусом — кажется, Джед все-таки сумел показать в камеру средний палец, ну не скотина, а? Потом Акменра освоил селфи и сделал несколько серий: в короне, без короны, на фоне саркофага, в обнимку со скрижалью, потом в обнимку с Ларри — под растерянное ворчание «Ак, что ты делаешь?» Фараон только улыбался и шептал на ухо: «Ну я же никому не покажу?» О да, думал Ларри, никому, я надеюсь. Потому что от этого шёпота нельзя было не покраснеть, и вообще лицо становилось такое глупо-довольное, что казалось — все чувства и ощущения Ларри написаны у него на лбу крупными буквами. К такому камин-ауту он ещё был не готов.

А два дня назад Аку под схенти попала очередная вожжа. Он нарыл в интернете информацию про эротические фотосессии.

— Акменра, Осирис с тобой, ты с ума сошёл? — ошарашенно хмурился Ларри. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что эта идея предлагается совершенно серьёзно. И да, Ак давно знал: если Хранитель Бруклина называет его полным именем (ну, если быть точными — полным личным именем!), значит, Хранитель чем-то очень недоволен. Но с другой стороны, что фараону до того, что кто-то им недоволен, даже хранитель? Фараону приспичило, и поэтому он продолжал уговаривать тем самым голосом, которым обычно не говорил при посторонних:

— Ты только представь себе, а? В наше время, чтобы изваять лик правителя из камня, нужно было несколько месяцев, а здесь — нажал кнопку, и готово!

— Это-то как раз я понимаю, — вздыхал Ларри, вспоминая, сколько папок с ликом правителя в разных видах у него уже хранится на компьютере. — Но вдвоём?

— Кстати, это идея, — коварно усмехнулся Акменра. — Если ты не согласен — что ж, не смею настаивать. Давай, я буду сниматься один. В египетском зале. Эротическая фотосессия юного прекрасного фараона — прошу заметить, настоящего! — в историческом антураже. Ты представляешь, сколько за это может заплатить какой-нибудь женский журнал? А мужской? Но нет, я не настолько продажен: фотографии пойдут на сайт музея. Рекламная подборка со слоганом «Приходите в наш египетский зал!» И представь себе очередь, которая образуется на следующий день после публикации. А?

«Эффективный менеджер, твою мать», — подумал Ларри, поперхнувшись воздухом. А вслух сказал:

— Ак… ну вот что ты творишь? Я же… ну никак не могу. Я же сгорю со стыда!

— Во имя Ра, чего же тут стыдного? — искренне удивился Акменра. Ему до сих пор было трудно взять в толк, что кто-то — особенно сам Хранитель Бруклина! — так стесняется наготы. Люди такого уровня в Древнем Египте вообще никого и ничего не стеснялись: тем более, скажем по-современному, обслуживающего персонала. А фотограф — кто? Именно такой персонал. Что же тут стыдного?

Всё это Акменра выложил Ларри прямым текстом. Но в ответ услышал набившее оскомину:

— Ак, ты не понимаешь!

Ларри перевёл дух, облизал губы по привычке и продолжил:

— Во-первых, сейчас другие времена. Во-вторых, если бы дело было только в наготе! Ты же хочешь… совместную эротическую фотосессию: это не только нагота! Это взаимодействие! Это… это же позор какой, перед чужим человеком!

— Перед обслуживающим персоналом, — бесстрастно повторил Акменра. — Ты его можешь вообще не замечать.

— Да как я могу его не замечать, если он у меня перед глазами торчать будет?

— О, Исида, тоже мне проблема, — Акменра пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся. — Давай тогда просто завяжем тебе глаза.

***

Ларри ещё сто раз проклял эту идею. Потому что — ну честно говоря, одни проблемы ведь! Во-первых — доплата за ночное время съёмки: тут и аренда студии, и работа фотографа, и вообще! Во-вторых, это само по себе выходило в копеечку: хотя они с Аком давно договорились, что раз работают вдвоём, то и деньги общие, и каждому может прийти идея замутить что-нибудь такое, что прикалывает и развлекает, но стоит некоторых средств. И в-третьих! В-третьих, тот фотограф, которого Ак облюбовал в интернете для этой чёртовой фотосессии, оказался девушкой!

Тут Ларри чуть снова не дал задний ход.

— Ты же не будешь её видеть, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Мы ведь договорились.

— Но она меня будет видеть!

— Ну и что? Тут скорее я должен устроить сцену ревности, что она будет пялиться на тебя. Или… это ты устроишь сцену ревности, что она будет пялиться на меня?

Ларри чуть было не ляпнул «да», но прикусил язык. Тем более что Ак расхохотался:

— Вот я честно не буду на неё пялиться.Мне вообще всё равно, какого пола обслуживающий персонал. Главное — она делает потрясающие сессии. Именно такие, какую я хочу. Я покажу тебе её сайт, ты сам увидишь.

Девица и вправду оказалась профессионалом. Посмотрела на Ларри, потом на Ака… потом снова на Ларри. И даже бровью не повела. Будто они оба были… ну, скажем, двумя предметами мебели в интерьере. А она — дизайнером, перед которым стояла задача: расставить эти предметы максимально выигрышно для общего антуража.

— Раздевайтесь и проходите вот сюда, — скомандовала она. — Я пока поставлю свет. И да, вы говорили, что вам нужна будет повязка для глаз? Она вот здесь висит, — девица мотнула головой куда-то вбок и удалилась.

А потом Ак сказал:

— Иди сюда, Хранитель Бруклина, — прижал Ларри к себе спиной, обнял, потом потянулся рукой куда-то в сторону, а потом на глаза легла плотная чёрная ткань, и вокруг стало темно.

Чувства были странные и очень острые.

Нет, конечно, Ларри когда-то где-то читал про то, что если человеку завязать глаза — то все остальные чувства обретают куда большую остроту. За счёт этой… компенсации.

А сейчас Ак ведёт его куда-то за руку, он молча идёт и ощущает — какой жёсткий и шершавый ковролин под босыми ногами, как жарко светят в студии эти… софиты? прожекторы? Как странно пахнет горячей пылью и какой-то краской. И как резко звучит хрипловатый голос девицы-фотографа: сядьте, встаньте, положите руку вот сюда, а теперь посмотрите на него…

Это на меня, думает Ларри. Ак должен посмотреть на меня. Не мне же это говорят, у меня глаза завязаны.

Ларри кажется, что он чувствует этот взгляд, прямо на коже, и по спине прокатывается характерная дрожь. О, господи, этого ещё не хватало.

— Теперь ме-е-е-едленно ведите рукой вниз, до бедра!

Ларри чувствует, как рука Акменра скользит по телу, словно прожигая за собой дорожку. Чёрт знает что!

— Теперь встаньте ближе, прижмитесь плотнее и слегка назад откиньтесь: ага, вот так. Губу закусить можете? Отлично, и чуть прикройте глаза!

Да что она творит, эта ведьма, Ларри сейчас сдохнет прямо тут под этими её — софитами? прожекторами? Сдохнет в первую очередь от стыда, потому что…

— Да-да-да, так тоже можно, только оба повернитесь ко мне в профиль: вот так, да!

А потом Ларри разворачивают боком, и знакомые горячие пальцы обхватывают… полувставший член?..

Боже правый, да не может этого быть. Они, в конце концов, в общественном месте! Да, голые, да, перед женщиной, но ладно, это фотограф, обслуживающий персонал, как там Ак говорит. Но возбуждение? При посторонних? Нет, вот оно, накатывает какой-то бешеной волной, но… как? Это же невозможно! Или дело в том, что при завязанных глазах и правда всё ощущается острее? Но не настолько же!

Более того, Ларри чувствует, что Ак прижимается к нему бёдрами, всем низом живота, и что у него тоже стоит. Причём куда сильнее.

Ужас какой. Хочется сказать «Немедленно прекращаем это всё и идём отсюда», но голос срывается, язык перестаёт слушаться, а потом — на губы ложатся кончики пальцев. И Ларри понимает, что больше не может.

Что он сейчас… Что его сейчас… Что он просто никуда не дойдёт.

Ларри едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствует, что ему абсолютно все равно, что вокруг творится. Смотрит кто на него, не смотрит — без разницы: в конце концов, фотограф — обслуживающий персонал, Ак правильно говорит… говорил, в смысле, потому что сейчас он ничего не говорит, он не может. Просто они целуются так, что воздуха не хватает, и приходится отрываться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть: Ак фыркает на ухо «Я же тебе говорил — носом дыши», но Ларри не в состоянии просто дышать, потому что через посторонние запахи краски и пыли всё яснее пробивается запах египетского зала. Древних бальзамических смесей, тяжёлой плотной ткани и горячей кожи. Ларри ведёт носом по этой коже — ага, кажется, вот плечо, потом ямка под шеей, потом сосок — ну точно, Ак легко вздрагивает, это беспроигрышное место, — потом ещё ниже, ещё, ещё… И тут его подхватывают под локти:

— Эй, так нечестно! Это же у тебя, а не у меня глаза завязаны.

Кстати, девицу с её командным голосом давно не слышно что-то. Наверное, у девицы челюсть отвисла от удивления, так, что рот закрыть невозможно: вот и нечем дальше командовать.

Ларри вполне может её понять: у него самого перехватывает горло, когда он слышит лёгкий шорох, чувствует ладони на бёдрах и понимает, что Акменра устроился перед ним на коленях. И это понимание вызывает не приступ стыда — «посторонние же смотрят», не сопротивление — «Ак, прекрати, что ты делаешь», а острое чувство предвкушения: неужели? Вот прямо сейчас?

Да, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, сил больше нет терпеть.

Кажется, горло наконец отпускает, и получается то ли хриплый стон, то ли сдавленный вскрик, когда на торчащий член опускаются пальцы — ощущение поначалу, как ожог, а потом руки сами тянутся вниз, зарываются в волосы, притягивают за затылок. Просто больше невозможно, никак невозможно, и пусть ничего не видно, но зато всё и так ясно — и так сильно, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Головка утыкается в губы, и по ней проходит самый кончик языка, потом язык оглаживает её широкими движениями, делая совсем влажной, потом член проскальзывает внутрь, в рот, сразу почти целиком, и там очень туго, очень мокро, очень гладко и жарко. Губы плотно обхватывают ствол, головка скользит по языку, и внизу живота тянет и горит, хочется толкаться глубже — и страшно, и совершенно невыносимо так запредельно чувствовать это всё. Как подтягивается мошонка от возбуждения, как пересыхает во рту, как сжимаются пальцы в волосах и подкашиваются ноги. И уже нельзя сдержать обрывистое хриплое мычание в ответ, такое смешное, наверное; Ларри чувствует, как в такт движениям головы Ак водит рукой по собственному члену, и это здорово, потому что обоим просто нельзя терпеть дальше, черти бы побрали эту треклятую фотосессию.

Тут в позвоночник будто запихивают пару электродов: разряд! Ларри вздрагивает — и кончает. Но чувствует, слышит, что Акменра тоже дрожит, потом негромко стонет на выдохе… а потом, кажется, весело хмыкает прямо Ларри в бедро.

Голова кружится, и так хочется сесть прямо на пол. Голым задом. На всё уже наплевать, честное слово.

Ларри стаскивает повязку… и с удивлением замечает, что в студии, кроме них, никого нет. Он недоуменно смотрит, как Акменра вытаскивает пару салфеток из коробки на столике и спокойно, буднично вытирает ладонь. Как будто ничего не случилось.

— А где фотограф?

— Вышла. Я её попросил жестом, когда мы начали целоваться.

— Что же ты мне не сказал?

— Забыл, — растерянно улыбается Акменра. — Извини.

***

— Прости, — ещё раз говорит он после, когда они возвращаются в музей. — Я правда не собирался ничего такого…

— Не поверишь, я тоже не собирался, — Ларри берёт его за руку. Пальцы опять горячие, да что ты будешь делать! — Девушка потом мне сказала, чтобы мы не переживали, у неё на сеансах иногда такое случается. Редко, но бывает.

—…это зависит от отношений, — спокойно говорила «девушка», сворачивая технику. — Иногда приходят выпендриться, вот там всё штатно идёт.

Ларри кивал и думал: значит, они не выпендривались?

Оё-ёй, еще как не выпендривались, это верно. Да его в жизни так не крутило от желания, даже тогда, когда они в первый раз… У него до нынешнего дня всегда где-то на задворках сознания была мысль: «Что ты делаешь». И ещё одна: «Ты всё неправильно делаешь». А теперь… стало как-то всё равно. Ну неправильно, и что? Ак поправит, если вдруг что не так. Он, как ни крути, на несколько тысяч лет старше, опытнее и раскованнее.

К тому же Ларри никогда не гнушался учиться. И пробовать новое — тоже. Он, в конце концов, изобретатель.

«Теперь уже и не знаю, кто из нас двоих больший изобретатель», — усмехался Ларри про себя. Оказывается, это так интересно — все вот эти… вещи. Интересно, захватывающе — и всегда правильно. Когда оба могут всё это обсуждать. Они ведь с Аком могут? Ого, ещё как.

А теперь они смотрят результат этой самой фотосессии, и Ларри признаёт: вышло в самом деле потрясающе. Как она это сделала?

Потому что на всех кадрах — буквально искрит. С одной стороны. Хотя всё совершенно невинно: по сравнению с тем, куда их сорвало потом. А с другой стороны…

Нежность. Доверие. Прикрытые глаза, запрокинутая голова, шея, беззащитно подставленная под губы; бледная ладонь на смуглой спине, чёрная повязка поперёк лица, рука на плече — «эй, только не упади!»

Удивительно.

— Я тебе говорил, — смеётся Акменра. Он тоже чрезвычайно доволен результатом. — Посмотри на это, как этого можно стыдиться?

Да, девушка явно знает своё дело. Оказывается, хороший фотограф не просто мастерски ставит свет и ловит завлекательные ракурсы, а ещё и показывает своим «объектам съёмки» их самих. Со стороны, так сказать.

А от воспоминаний о том, что осталось за кадром, дополнительно пробирает острой горячей щекоткой. И на удивление — не стыдно уже совсем.

— И куда мы это теперь денем? Продадим в женский журнал? Или в мужской? — усмехается Ларри. — Или на сайт музея? С подписью «Приходите в наш египетский зал»?

Акменра смотрит на него и хохочет:

— На следующий день очередь будет до аэропорта Кеннеди, ты это понимаешь?

А потом становится серьёзным:

— Но я не хочу. При всём уважении к благосостоянию музея.

Ларри понимает. Это уж без сомнения. И как бы он тоже ни радел за любимый музей, даже очередь до аэропорта не сподвигнет его показать эти фотографии кому-то постороннему.

А опыт с завязанными глазами можно будет повторить. И чтобы всё было по-честному — Ак следующий.


End file.
